


Renegade Heart

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: BTOOOM! - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse to a new lvl, Bi-Curiosity, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Gay Male Character, M/M, Relationship Problems, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, is this really okay?, perhaps excplicit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: Kousuke is not your average teen... oh boi no, lord knows he's not.However deep deep down there is still hope....right?





	1. Chapter 1

**_For you who never watched Btoom! and wanna know who he is before we start :)_  
**

**Name: Kira Kousuke  
** **Kanji: 吉良 康介  
** **Nickname: Kou  
** **Gender: Male  
** **Age:14  
** **Blood-Type: AB**

**Appearance: Kou, is a young boy of small stature. He has straight black hair that reaches his chin that slightly obscures his face and has deep red eyes and pale skin.**

**Kou wears a cyan hoodie with a drawstring. There is a pentagram on the front with the word "Pentagon" over it. He wears a dark blue vest over his hoodie. Beige cropped pants and black and white tennis shoes.**

* * *

 

 **"** Here!" The bean like person handed me a round tag with a random number on it and walked away, I turned the tag and looked at the number " 406...?" not being a dumb fuck i pinned it in my pocket, that green bean man only told me to have it on me at all times but never how. I started walking around minding my own businesses when i was stopped by a fat man holding out random drinks. " hello there! my name is Tonpa, i have never seen you around before are you a rookie?" blinking dumbly i held back the urge to laugh in his face. " So? what would that mean for you then oink-san?" 

Tonpa looked peeved before forcing away his anger holding out one of the drinks for me to take  _U serious?....._ I thought now rather annoyed.  
" Nothing bad i promise! here, to convince you i'll give you one of my drinks. It'll be like a toast of friendship."  I deadpanned  _toast of friendship huh?....is that what they call  it now?._ " No way oinky, you can your roofies for someone dumb enough to fall for it". The man exploded a vein as i flipped him off while walking away. However not looking where I was walking I almost bumped into a tall guy looking just like a walked out from a circus. I looked at him and he looked at me " S'up," I said.   
The tall jester clown looked down at me his golden eyes drilling into my own, like he was trying to scare me or something. not wanting to admit i was eager to get the hell away from this obvious creeper I furrowed my eyes with a " Riiight~ well hello to you too and now bye bye I bid you." I flick my fingers like a soldier while sashaying the hell away before anything else would happen, not realizing the man was still looking at me and now with a sudden shift in his eyes making me shiver goose bumps.  _The hell?!_ i found myself speed walking. This time right into a boy in green making us nearly tumble down onto the floor.

Now rather pissed of i glare at the person i walked into his brown surprised eyes " Hey! watch where you'r standing Kid!" The boy held up his hands in apology " Oh, I'm sorry i didn't see you." I huffed and pushed him away from me, His two friends a blond boy and an older guy didn't look friendly the older guy pointed at me " Oi you! you don't speak like that to someone YOU just walked into!" I looked at the guy with the face of a true delinquent that couldn't care less " hah? and who are you supposed to be? eh? his nanny?"

" Why YOU! LITTLE-!" the guy fused like a angry rhino. The boy stepped between us waving his arms " Leorio, It's alright! there is no reason to fight!" the guy, Leorio didn't stop glaring " Gon, why are you apologizing! you need to stand up to bullies like these!" Upon hearing that i could barely hold in my laughter Harrumphing i made a traditional evil face " No-No-No  No-No! you got it all wrong." I mock making them look at me oddly " you see i'm not just A bully" I recited while wiggling my hands pointing my tongue ".....I'm a big one! Bleh!" I tell Leorio who blows a fuse, completely red faced. 

" Ok! That's it! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you little prick!" 

Hopping away from Leorios hands i turn around wiggling my butt to tease him " fufufu~ Only if you catch me!" I lightly slap my butt and skip off as Leorio proceeds to chase me around. _who said i couldn't have a little fun?_ Gon looked at us next to Kurapika with a wide face, clearly he had never seen anything like this before.   
The blond boy sighed nearly face palming.

* * *

 

Gon watched the boy run around taunting Leorio seemingly having a great deal of fun doing so, Gon didn't know why though but as he kept looking at the boy he started noticing various things like how stunningly red his eyes was, how smooth his skin looked contrasted to his silky black hair or how captivating his voice sounded to him.   
Smiling he called out " Hey! what's your name?" The boy stopped his teasing and looked at Gon weirdly. " I'm Gon, this is Kurapika and that is Leorio." Leorio in turn stopped so he could lecture Gon. The boy cut him of before he could though. " Kouske..." introducing himself he swiftly avoided Leorio grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

* * *

 

I looked back at Gon oddly for a second oddly enough he didn't seem upset that i was messing with one of his groupies, _what a weird kid_. I think to myself.  
oh! speak of groupie he had seemingly given up now standing hunched over,  _Boooorrriiing~_ well it was fun while it lasted.  
So perhaps i should move on? I turned to waltz of when Gon rushed up infront of me making me recoil slightly tilting my head "So.....?" I ask.  
" Kousuke-kun, why are you taking the hunter exam? How old are you? where do you come from?" I stop the kid holding my finger to his lips shutting him up, as i did i could be imagining it but did his cheeks just turn pink? " Geeze Nancy Drew U made of sugar or Caffeine? .... Just skip the -Kun part, I'm taking the exam to be a hunter, I'm 14, why would i tell you where i come from?"

Leorio and Kurapika looked at me in shock " You're 14!?" I frowned a bit annoyed " Yeah, so what?" I pout.   
Leorio turned to Kurapika and whispered _" He's 14!? he barely looks a day over 12!"_. **_Bitch! I can still hear you!_** i curse in my head.  
Gon blinked amazed " 14?...I'm 12 that's only two years apart!" Gon exclaimed like it was the day's largest resolution. " Why are you looking so excited?." i glare at the boy in suspicion.  
Right then Tonpa walked up behind us and started to converse with Gon and the others " Oh look it's Oinky!." Tonpa stopped and nervously grinned at us.  
"Oinky?" Gon asked looking at Tonpa who yelled out " No! not Oinky! it's Tonpa!" 

" So you say Oinky~ " 

I grin in spite not having forgotten him trying to poison me earlier, Tonpa decides to ignore me and hands out drinks to Gon and the others i only look on with growing disinterest. Gon asked about various applicants Oinky had claimed to met, _well I bet he tried the friendship toast as well no doubt._  
Then a large cry of pain cut trough the dark cellar and we all turned to face the source. There on his knees was a man now armless and bleeding out on the floor. I nearly yawned. Then I saw his attacker and my breath hitched. _It was him! that weird creepy clown!_ Tonpa called him Hisoka apparently he was the real deal.  
our eyes met shortly and as he saw me his face transformed into this creepy ass grin.  

The fuck!!!? I felt my hair stand up in my neck and I quickly dived behind Gon hoping the creep would ignore me and walk away, far.... far away. Luckily or unluckily for me Gon was right around my own hight by an inch or so, I hoped it would be enough to avoid the creepy ass vibe that pervert was giving me a mile away.

"Kousuke?" 

I blinked suddenly kinda aware what i was doing as soon as Hisoka had vanished into the crowd. Still shaking i look up at Gon who is looking down at me along with Oinky and the others.   
Blushing bright red I push Gon away from me ignoring him to the T i decide to skedaddle when a  wall disappears and out walks a purple clad suit and yeah...the man in it had no mouth but was still able to talk. He introduced himself as Satoz the first examiner and tells us to follow him to the second stage of the exam.

* * *

 

Further ahead in the crown Hisoka was standing by himself since the other applicant's feared him pretty much. However there was exceptions of course, like Illumi and that tasty looking little thing from earlier. As soon as Hisoka set his eyes of those bloody red orbs and the total lack of self awareness he could feel his senses tingling.  _AhAhhhHHAhhh~ That little one, so tasty looking, such promise...I can't wait to taste him_


	2. Second Stage

The fog had finally lifted around me as i was running randomly in one direction hoping it was the right one. Stopping by the trunk of a small cliff face i turned around thinking back on various event's these last two hours. well it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Short story short I had gotten into a fight with Leorio early on since he wouldn't shut up about me hiding from Hisoka.  _Like he would do differently!!! that fucking hypocrite!_ " it's not my fault i hate perverts..." i mutter at myself. Leorio had grabbed me from behind and that had made me snap so i turned to round house him straight in his face however instead of hitting Leorio I had kicked Gon. Kinda to the point i might have broken his nose.

Leorio wanted me to apologize but i just flipped him and Kurapika off while blaming Gon for being in the way.  
well i thought so! not my fault he decided to get inbetween!.

After that I rushed ahead from them ignoring the shouts. I begun moving on again after that brief rest i jogged on until i got to a clearing where i found the person i did not want to meet alone in a misty forest.

  **"Ah--- Hell NO!!! out of all the perverts... why you?!"**

Before I could move another limb Hisoka was somehow already behind me blowing lightly in my right ear, protecting it with my hand now bright pink in both shock and rising adrenaline rush i slapped him on the face. " T-The Hell!?.. w-what's your deal!" I demand, facing him as he did nothing else but smile. a shiver crawls over my spine and i quickly back up, freaking the hell out "Shoo! Shoo, go bother someone else." I try to usher him away.

  
My meager attempts however only made this strange stalker grin wider. " Fufufu <3" he snickered as if fully enamored. "That's good~ such a remarkable find <3" he spoke up.  
Stumped i blinked and pointed to myself in growing displeasure. "You don't scare me! what is **remarkable** in this situation!?"   
I mustered as much hostility as possible.

Then Hisoka reached out to touch me and i once again tried to swat his hand away but instead he appeared from behind me, now holding me down on the grassy ground, i kicked and clawed. "H-Hey! Let go of me pervert!"  
a few of my kicks hit his shin but he only seemed to relish in my desperate trashing. Like it was turning him on his eyes started to turn slightly serious.  
Then a band of faces walked out from the trees surrounding us, Hisoka let me go but as if something was nailing me to the ground i was unable to do anything but to sit up. Looking down at my feet i noticed that he had somehow tied my shoelaces around my ankles. "WTF?" I immediately went to untie them in rapid speed.

One of the men walked up and spoke " We'll spare you but only if you promise to never take the hunter exam again" I blink at them stupidly, " what?" _the hell is going on right now?_ Hisoka shrugged and answered " Sure why not~♦." making the men look befuddled.  " I intend to pass so there is no need to retake it". i gave him a "really?" look. Deciding enough was enough I looked at the men "right.... just to be clear, you all came here for him?" I point towards Hisoka "Not for me?" i point to myself.  
"uh...? yeah kinda" one of the men said unsure only now noticing i was even there. I lit up like it was Christmas and climbed up to my feets, this was a perfect time to escape!

"Alright! excuse me! totally uninvolved boy coming through!" I was about halfway away through the circle when something in my gut told me to look out, i flopped back to the ground hugging it like a life line.  _What.....was that!?.....I just felt this horrible feeling behind and around me....._ I took a peek and noticed the men around us falling over cleanly cut in half. sitting back up in confusion i looked over myself but was relived only to find some blood splatter from the dude closest to me.  
Turning around I quickly looked eyes with the only standing person. Hisoka.  
"What.....was that! you asshat you almost killed me!!!"   
Hisoka only smirked at my little tantrum, as if he was pleased that fucker. 

* * *

Hisoka looked down on the boy feeling all the more tingly, despite obviously not knowing nen and being completely defenseless, the boy sure knew blood lust well enough and had good intuition or he would be dead like the rest.  
_But those eyes~ boi! do they turn me on! <3 _Hisoka returned from his depraved fantasies, to once again corner the young boy up against a tree trunk unintentionally meeting eyes with Kurapika and Leorio already running for the hills. while his sweet little snack was struggling against his advances.

"W-What are you doing? why are you giving me that creepy look!.... Hisoka, i will kick you in the nuts!" _oya~_  Hisoka mused. with an evil grin Hisoka decided to have some harmless...(well harmless to him)...fun. By picking the boy up and pressing his body against his own making sure to press his hardened dick against the boys lower regions.  
"I said-...what tha-!!? HEY!!!" The boy loudly yelped as i once again blew in his ear while sneaking my fingers under the brim of his shirt teasing his sides and nipples. " HEY! where the hell do you think your touching!?" The boy squirmed and protested. 

Hisoka: "Little boy, what is your name?"  
Kousuke: "FUCK YOU!"  
Hisoka (smirks): "Well get to that part in a second, Now i belive you should give me what i want."  
Kousuke: "i don't have to give you anything-!" Kousuke bites back a sudden moan. 

Hisoka could feel the boy shudder in the middle of his growling and smirked "oh~ what's this? you liked that." Hisoka taunted while groping the boys butt while simultaneously nibbling on the boys earlobe. "N-no...ahn...did not..." Kousuke struggled to talk.  
Hisoka: "Then what's this?"   
Hisoka asked while gently pinching and stroking Kousuke's growing desire through his pants, Hisoka was a bit surprisied to feel the boy slightly lean into his touch looking up at Hisoka with the most fuckable expression the magician has ever laid eyes on now clinging onto him and lightly whimpered alluringly into Hisoka's ear.  
Making Hisoka's dick twitch and a rare blush to strike his cheeks.  _wh-what the.... this is.... this feeling.....this child...."_   

* * *

Leorio and Kurapika decided to run for it but Leorio couldn't bring himself to take another step further away from what was happening behind him, sure that Kousuke kid was annoying, rude and pissed him off to no ends....but he just couldn't leave a kid behind like a coward!  So picking up one of the fallen weapons Leorio stalked back into plain view from the fog like a live ass samurai warrior instantly grossed out and furious by what he was facing.

" **Hey! Pervert let Kousuke go!** pick on someone in your own size!" 

With a loud cry Leorio swung his weapon and was instantly knocked away with one of Hisokas magic "poof" tricks. nearly hitting Kousuke who  
slid down on the ground stunned to see Leorio of all people. "Oreo....." Leorio popped a vein.  
"It's LEORIO-SAN! I'm saving you here, at least get the name right!"

Then Hisoka appeared out of nowhere Knocking Leorio out of commision.  
"ouch!" Kousuke winched as Leorio hit ground. Hisoka looked at the fallen Leorio "Now now, it's not very nice interrupting others _Special_ time you know." Hisoka turned back to Kousuke and stepped closer when a red ball flied out of nowhere hitting Hisoka square in the face. 

Now next to the fallen Leorio Kousuke saw a familiar boy in green " GON?!"  _The hell is he doing here?_ Gon was breathing heavy like he'd run for hours, he had slapped Hisoka with his fishing rod. " Did i get here in time?" he heaved out and I clapped my hands "Boi, you couldn't have had a better timing!"  _Now kick this perverts ass! but......what if he's not strong enough?.....shit! Now we'll both be butt fucked!_

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well.....That is something i never wanna do again." 

I proclaimed to myself as I tracked after Gon and Kurapika, (Kurapika had joined me and Gon while we were running back.) "But are you sure it was wise to leave Nanny-san, with Hisoka? I mean that dude seems to have no limits what-so-ever." i said as Kurapika spoke up. " well... I don't think he'll do anything like that.....perhaps."  _Well, at least it's not me._ I thought to myself. I barely listened to Gon and Kurapikas conversation about what type of person this Hisoka was. " Oh yeah that reminds me...." Gon said looking over at me. "Kou-chan are you alright?" 

"huh?" I raised my eyebrow in question finally paying attention, Kurapika looked at me as in sight guilt, both of them stopped and faced me so i stopped and Kurapika placed a hand on my shoulder. looking rather regretful, "Did Hisoka do something to you? You look really pale." Gon looked at me rather shocked "What?! he hurt you?"  Gon immediately turned me around while patting me all over looking for injuries. "what happened? are you alright!? what did he do?!" well shit Sherlock I looked at Kurapika accusingly  _Thanks a lot dude!_ , I pushed Gon away roughly glaring daggers at them both. Now rather awkwardly....honestly, having others asking about my health or even caring about it was a pain in the butt. _you look after yourself_ _not others.... right?_  

Kousuke: "So what?" I growl... "it's not a big deal or anything." I bark and both males gave me stranger looks making me wonder wtf was wrong with them.   
"What are you saying?! ofcourse it's a big deal!" Gon yelled out making me hold my ears to avoid going deaf.  
Gon looked slightly apologetic "sorry......"   
Kousuke: "Why are you both so obsessed with my health all of a sudden?" Both Kurapika and Gon blushed red and averted their eyes in their own manner.  
I slowly back away and start walking "Enough already, Gon where do we go now?"  Gon returned to reality and quickly took the lead, not only that, he also grabbed a hold of my hands making me blink "Why are you?-" He quickly interrupted me.

Gon: "from this point on I'm not letting you go off on your own! and, if Hisoka or anyone else tries to bother you I'll protect you!" I blinked even more confused   
Gon: "that's a life time promise!" _Gon is a weird nugget.....wait?.._... _he is gonna protect me?_   "Haaahhh!?!" I exclaimed now completely tossed of the cart of event's as Gon promptly lead me onward holding my hand the whole way.  " H-Hold on! since when do i need a bodyguard!?" I protest _The hell am i? a princess or something?_. 

"That's not a bad idea" Kurapika said as we resumed running.

"what? No! Not you too, It's a horrible idea!" _don't i get any say in this?  
_ Kurapika: "if anything like that happen again just tell me and I'll do something about too." Kurapika smiled making me sigh and shrug, _ignored huh?  
__you'll come to regret that offer soon enough anyway._ I frowned giving up.

* * *

Finally we all reached the second stage only moments before the first one ended.   
Gon true to his word made me stay close to him at all possible times, Kurapika wasn't far away either oddly enough he's been looking at me strangely and even blushed once when i removed a twig from his hair. Watching him blush made me want to shove that same twig into his eyes... What the hell is he looking at?  
  
Then we found Leorio still passed out under a three unable to remember facing Hisoka only 30min ago so surely enough he was not happy to see me.  
"Gon!" we all turned to see a boy closer to Gon's age silver hair and sky blue eyes. He was holding a skateboard under his arms. " I thought you wouldn't make it." he told Gon who smiled "Killua!" This Killua stopped and looked straight at me for a few seconds before asking who I was. " i'm Kousuke... neat board, I wished i'd brought one on my own would have been real useful."  I grinned one of my friendly fake smiles, Killua's cheeks turned instantly pink and a bit flustered he rubbed the back of his head.  
"o-oh.....I could lend you mine if you'd like? you could compare tricks?" I gave him a cute smile in return, i didn't lie when i said i'd wished i would have brought mine along.  
"Sure! Thank's Killua!" Killua looked like something sharp had impaled his chest for a second. 

Killua: "n-no problem...."  _cu-cute!_ Killua felt his kokoro thump and drum and averted his eyes.

* * *

Leorio looked incredibly annoyed "gahh! that kid! why is he only polite when he want's things! not cute at all!" Kurapika snickered making Leorio turn to him "w-what!"  
Kurapika gathered himself " nothing, you actually have a unique way of caring about Kousuke don't you?" Leorio blushed "D-DO NOT!!! I just hate the fact i'm the only one who's not falling for his bull shit!" Kurapika feels himself grow slightly warmer at Leorio's inability to admit he actually cares a great deal.   
Then out of nowhere Kousuke pops up in between Leorio and Kurapika "ooh ay ay~ flirting when you think no ones watching huh~?" Kurapika blushed beet red while Leorio tried swatting the boy off " Now you listen here you-"  The sudden sensation of soft lips gently pressing onto Leorio's wounded cheek had him stunned from yelling. 

***chuuu~ <3* **

Everyone was kinda surprised, Leorio placed his hand on his kissed cheek blinking as Kousuke smiled up at him with a grateful smile. "what was that for?" Leorio asked.  
Kousuke snickered " That one? a kiss of gratitude." Gon, Kurapika and Killua looked at Leorio brimming with jealousy. "why kiss me? what did i do?" Kousuke blinked dumbly.

Kousuke: "you don't remember?"  
Kurapika and Gon both shook their head and then shrugged. "oh well, that's that i guess." Kousuke walked away from Leorio.   
Leorio: "Now! hang on a second! what am i missing?! Guys!".

* * *

 

The second stage was rather boring but rather fitting since. we all had to find a pig, cook it and present it to the new examiners Menchi and Buhara.  
I was walking around with the others in the forest looking for pigs. when Gon started sliding down a hill, i followed suit after him and Killua, Leorio and Kurapika following.  
we all crashed into Gon and both me and Killua yelled out "Hey!" in protest at the same time. Gon pointed at a large horde of gigantic pigs chewing on bones.  
"the pigs are chewing on bones?" Leorio let out making the pigs notice us and I was the first on my legs running. "Fuck this shit!" i cried. Leorio and Killua hot on my heels Gon and Kurapika running as well.  

To say the least i looked at Gon rather impressed as we all was dragging back a pig on our own to the cooking stations, ( _Killua was also caring mine for obvious reasons)_   
kousuke: "I'm impressed Gon found out the pigs weakness so quickly!" Gon bashfully rubbed the edge of his cheek. Killua nodded   
Killua: "lucky Gon's pig headbutted that apple tree" I nodded and said "yep! So what dish are you making?"   
They looked at me like they haven't thought of that one. "grilling it i guess?" Leorio said. "All of you?" I asked as Killua dropped my pig next to my station. I smiled to Killua and kissed his cheek then quickly went picking out various knives with a "Thanks a bunch Kill!" Killua touched his cheek with a dreamy smile.  
I honestly had no idea how to cook pig but as long as it tasted alright i would be happy, _just don't burn down the kitchen.....again_. I reminded myself.

I started stabbing into the large pig cutting various sloppy squares into lesser pieces....."hmm? what should i cook?" i muttered to myself now sporting a cooking apron and a white matching headscarf. _(like your average housewife)._  
I noticed various veggies and root fruits in a basket on the counter, i picked up a few onions and carrots and rummaged around for some cutting boards and plates then jumped into peeling and cutting the various root fruits, like Carrots, Rutabagas and a few potatoes, messily chopping them up into smaller pieces. _That should reduce the boiling time..._ I thought to myself before putting them into a pot of boiling water. Then i resumed peeling the onion and pull out a pan so i could fry the onions and pork.  
coating it in oil, i quickly cut the onions in thin rings. i turned to the pork deciding to cut it into slices. done with that i started frying the onions smiling at the thought of getting something to eat. "porky goes oink oink~ knife goes chop chop~" stirring the onion while humming random words i sensed someone looking at me from behind so i turned around to look at the others. both Killua and Gon where now standing next to me and Kurapika and Leorio was gradually gravitating towards us. removing the now cooked onions into one of the plates already on the counter i placed a few slices of pork into the pan before tilting my head at the group. "what?".

holding the tong to turn the sliced pork they all turned slightly pink.....wait a second.....  
"you guy's are acting weird....why are you all looking at me like that?" I said before slapping Gon and Killua's hands away from the food i'd prepared.

Gon: "Hey! that hurt Kou-chan!"   
Killua: "Stingy!"

They whined and i ignored them while quickly showing some food into their mouths to shut them up. "my food, my rules mr and mr grabby hands". I scolded flipping the meat.   
Kurapika stopped on the other side next to me "it smells really good Kousuke-kun, what are you making?". What's up with them all? "Pork" i said, "Pork and boiled potato." I poured some of the broth into a small sake cup and presented it towards the male with a charming smile "what do you think?" Kurapika tried it and smiled.  
Kurapika: "Really tasty, where did you learn how to cook?"  
Kousuke: "Trial and Error..."

   
Leorio spoke up eyeing the pork "I'm shocked, i didn't know you cooked... you look like a house wife with that getup." he teased.   
I looked down at myself not thinking that for a second, "wha'dya you mean housewife? who is?" i pouted. Leorio held his laughter back as he noticed Killua, Gon and Kurapika drooling over the food .....and...possibly Kousuke as well. "you got a nice harem going for ya i see" Leorio mocked. Kurapika and Killua blushed and glared at Leorio "What was that old man?!" Killua growled.  
Kurapika: " H-harem?!....I-I would never! I was merely curious on Kousuke-kun's culinary skills! there is no romantic motives behind it!" now both Leorio and Killua and Kousuke looked at Kurapika with a slightly dubious expression. " Dude, just say no." Killua jabbed the blond.

Gon ignored them and instead ogled as Kousuke had resumed cooking strangely enjoying every minute a content smile dusted his face, _Kousuke is so cute, the food smells great....i bet it tastes delicious.... Kousuke really looks pretty with that apron.... his singing is cute too.... i wonder how he would react if i kissed him? would he pout? or even blush?...._ a faint blush coated Gon's cheeks. "Gon?......Hey Gon?......Can you hear me? .......*sigh* GON!!!" a light peanut flick brought him back from his inner world. holding his forehead whining he noticed a frowning Kousuke with crossed arms holding a cooking spoon. The others where looking at him oddly. 

"Gon i know you wan't a piece of this, but if you dont start paying attention you'll burn your own pork you know." Kousuke motioned to the food as he scolded the boy he ushered everyone away from his station. Gon blushed beet red as Kousuke's words played in his head.

(Kousuke in Gon's head): " Gon!......Gon~..... _I know you wan't a piece of this~_ " Kousuke blinked charmingly holding the ustensil against his lips with blushing cheeks.  "....piece......piece of Kousuke......." 

with a pop very much like a kettle poof, Gon started evaporating steam from ears as his fantasy started to go in a less innocent direction, a small red trickle of blood ran from his nose. Killua looked at Gon oddly then smacked his head snapping Gon out of his thoughts. "ow ow! Killua why did you do that?" he pouted and rubbed his head. "you were turning into Leorio so i had to stop you". 

Leorio: "HEY, Kidd! I heard that one!" 

* * *

 

I held my plate as I watched Menchi fail everyone, now first in line i placed the tray with the two plates infront of the examiners watching the woman's disinterested face turn into one of slight interest. "oh? finally! someone with some individuality!" I shrugged as she took a few bites " It's really ordinary and needs some improvements here and there but it's not beyond rescue. "Happy to see someone trying some effort here, what do you think Buhara?" Buhara had consumed the plate with one bite and had already approved. _So it's all on the chick now?_ i assumed. "So?" I asked. She looked back to me "So it's not the best thing i've had but sure it's the best presentation from you lot, so you pass boy." 

giving her a polite smile i turn back with the tray and start washing up my station i didn't notice but she smiled approvingly of my action "I kinda like that boy he actually filled all the conditions of the test with no fuss." Buhara looked at the boy then back at Menchi a bit surprised. "that's the nicest thing you've said this last five hours you know" he pointed out making her pout.

* * *

 Gon jumped on Kousuke hugging him tightly " you passed! you did it Kousuke!" I looked at them all before continuing washing the plates letting Gon hang on me.   
"It was just cooking.... You all could have passed too you know?" i tell them as i was looking at their failed dishes and they all sweat dropped.   
"I wonder what happens now though?" I ask looking at them, "will you all try again next year?" as if i put on a dark rain cloud over them they all looked down dejectedly except Killua who just looked bored. I dried my hands and stroked Gon's head as he was still hugging me. I looked at Killua questioningly " did i say something weird?".   
Killua shrugged. Leorio looked rather crushed and pointed at Gon. "Gon! we just failed the exam, why?....DO YOU LOOK SO DAMN HAPPY!?".

"happy?" i ask and try to peek at Gon's face and indeed he looked content enough to rival an overjoyed puppy.  
I suddenly turned to my left and found a very crushed looking Kurapika " indeed, this was a blow to my pride....however i will not give up my revenge." I had no clue what he was going on about but none the less i patted his head. "there there, just try again next year? as long as cooking isn't involved you might make it" i said making Kurapika.  
look instantly happier. " Kousuke-kun.....". 

"Kurapika you traitor! you just want a hug!" Leorio protests. I look at Killua and i'm befuddled to find him looking rather annoyed hugging me from the front my face flush against his shoulder. _well.....what do i call this?......_ "G-Guy's.....?" I look up to Leorio who huffs "forget it kid your on your own." The hell!? i gap.  
"um? I......there there?" I try, collectively taking turns petting Gon and Killuas heads. "Now let me do the dishes already" I look around awkwardly...."you can let go now....anytime guys!"

 

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE!?" a large booming voice aimed at the examiners.   
a tall large guy stepped up looking angry as fuck "you pass that twerp and fail the rest?!" the guy argued with Menchi then a old fart jumped from a blimp landing unharmed on the ground facing us all. Menchi gasped " Chairman Netero!?" 

 


	4. morning kiss

The sound of Police sirens eroded through the entrance of a park, there was flashes of camera lights and a distant crowd of curious and horrified passerby's and in the base of a few bushes laid a grown woman dead and beaten, her clothes torn and discarded. then the scene changed to a  dark room inhabited by two adult men. and next to them in a different room sat a familiar 12 year old teenager cuffed and seemingly unresponsive. 

Police detective: "Kira Kousuke....age 12, ran away from home and a abusive father. started pick pocketing, unlawful entry and other various shady activities." leaning again'st the ledge of a small table the detective continued. "Ending killing and brutally mutilate 3 women." The other detective stopped puffing on his cigarette.

"Killing, then Mutilation?" the other detective shook his head with a no. "yeah..... He look's all innocent and cute but that little psychopath will stab you faster than you can blink."

The other detective sighed " age 12 huh? that makes it impossible for us to touch him...He'll walk away a free man after a few years in juvenile."

on the other side of the hidden glass sat the boy seemingly untouched by what's going on around him.   

Nothing really truly mattered to him. those women....that man....or his own confusing emotions of right and wrong. To him it was all about survival and control. That thrilling moment he watched as death crept over their eyes....the pleasure of destroying and defiling every inch of weakness....be it theirs or his own.

 _if they where all going to lie and use me for their own selfish pleasure, then....then I can too...right?  
_ The boy felt a smile tug on his lips. 

* * *

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and silently looked around sitting up i saw Gon wide awake looking out through one of the blimps round windows. awing in amazement. "Gon?" I asked and he looked back towards me. 

" Kousuke! Good morning and guess what?!" I tilted my head walking up to him i tried but failed to reach the window to see what he was so excited about. "Guess what?" i asked a bit irked.   
Gon dropped down next to me holding his hands out "Here! I'll give you a boost." he offered and i took his hand and he pulled me next to him then wrapping his arms around my hips he heaved my up into the air. now i could see outside and my eyes kinda grew in size. 

"whoa! it's Trick tower!" I yelled out, Gon set's me down with a confused look " Trick tower?" I smile widely and nod. " jepp, it's a top security prison." Gon nod's in thought.   
I look around and notice that we are the only two here "hey Gon, what happened to gramps?" Gon looked around as well. "idk, he left the room." Gon smiled proudly. 

"I didn't get the ball but i got him to use both his legs and arms!"  I nodded slightly confused. You see after the Chairman arrived to the second test he got Menchi to redo her test and thus we all flew over to a mountain where we had to get some eggs. laid in a deep ravine we all jumped into it hanging on some type of web where the eggs were resting and to get back up we all had to windsurf back up. Then for all of us who didn't jump, or those who did jump but fell to their death all failed. 

Killua, Gon, Me Leorio and Kurapika plus a few more. Jumped, grabbed an egg then got back up passed and was promptly escorted into the blimp to be taken to the next stage.  
while on the blimp I remained with Killua and Gon exploring the various rooms then we sat down talking about ourselfs. Like how Killua was from a family of assassins and Gon with his goal to find his dad. when they had turned to me I never really had the chance to speak since The chairman approached us offering to make us all hunters if we could take a red ball from him before the time he'd set ran out. 

after a while of trying Killua and Gon who had agreed to play ended with Killua walking out and me falling asleep waiting for Gon to finish.

I nodded at Gon giving him back his green jacket that had mysteriously been placed over my shoulders in my sleep. "Here."  Gon took it back with a proud smile making me smile and wistfully shake my head. "come on champ, let's find Killua and the others already".  Gon nodded before standing before me then he quickly placed a kiss on my cheek before grinning "Te-he! Morning kiss!" then he ran off from the room leaving me baffled and unbeknownst to him rather flustered. "H-Hey! No fair you! you!" 

* * *

I was the last one out and barely heard the rules for the next stage, something about getting to the ground floor withing 72h.

I rushed out and found Gon talking with the others when he saw me he waved like nothing was wrong.  
I walked up to them irked as fuck, i mean that was just all shades of confusing. And two could play THAT game. smiling deviously he gave me a confused look before I leaned over Kissing Killua, Kurapika and Leorio on their cheeks leaving out Gon on purpose. Killua and Kurapika blushed bright red while Leorio blinked totally confused he rubbing his cheek with a  slight annoyed frown.  
"Okay kiddo, what was THAT for?" I Leaned onto Killua's shoulder grinning widely. " THAT, was a morning kiss." Gon looked undeniably irked making me grin in silent victory. Leorio ever the oblivious one looked over at Gon "hah....ok but what about Gon then?"  he asked confused I looked away from Gon giving him a teasing smirk. 

"Gon? Oh he already covered that one" _on his own i might add._

As we stood there talking about how we were supposed to get down within 72 hours I was still hanging on Killua now and then playing with his hair "Gosh! Killua, you'r hair is so fluffy and soft i'am so jelly~ <3" Killua blushed and tried to make me stop albeit halfheartedly it seemed.  _Boi do this little fluff ball crave cuddles._ i thought.

Gon huffed and suddenly Pulled me away from Killua then stomped off, leaving the others confused af  "Gon!? wait up!" they said. I blinked easily as befuddled before smirking   
" aha~ Someone's jealous" I sing just loud enough for him to hear and he promptly stop and turn around red as an apple. "AM NOT!" I give him a look responding "no? then why are your face the shade of an angry tomato?".  Gon let's go of my hand now holding his cheek rather confused "It...It's not.... red."  

I look at him before snickering he looks at me angry as a bee when i walk up to him quickly kissed him on his lips stopping any angry rant he'd prepared.   
i took a step back and for once gently smiled "there!" I said just as the others caught sight of us and rushed over, "Happy?" I turned around and waved to the others. "Over here!" Gon just stood there his fingers lightly touching his lips as his feeling where doing summer vault's in his gut. 

_a kiss.....a real kiss........ _Mito-san, i wonder this feeling in my chest could be? why do I only get it with Kousuke?....__

* * *

__

 

__

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys! this is me, the nutcase who actually came up with this fan fiction idea. like seriously though i must be a closet pervert or something? who knows. Anyhow It was a long time since i actually watched Btooom! and HxH so my portrayal of Kousuke might be off helter skelter by now. idk just comment if there is ANYTHING you all think i should improve on or the like. like should Kousuke be nicer? or is he already too nice? I'm kinda re watching HxH to get the main plot right but i don't think i will keep to the original anime time line. thank's thou for you all who stopped to read this <3


	5. Path of votes and a whole lot of waiting......or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah boi! things will hightail from here. Tonpa is a boneless coward, Leorio is a selfish pervert.......and Kousuke has dirt on everyone.

Bored......Bored~ ....I rolled around then sprawled out on the floor looking up to the ceiling before banging my arms and legs around " I am bored! this is boring~ .....i'm gonna die.....worse i'm gonna turn into a skeleton who died a boring death!" The others looked at me before Leorio huffed "Drama queen, you'll be fine"  I pouted and rolled over to Kurapika who looked down at me with an amused "Hello" I pouted and played with his hand, counting his fingers, comparing the size difference...all i could think of...."Kurapika~..."  He looked at me while lightly playing with my bangs "hmmm~ what?" he asked. I looked at him in all seriousness. "Let's elope" 

The room went quiet Kurapika "eh'd" slightly embarrassed at the abrupt question "Sad to say there is no place to elope to at the moment" he chuckled, I pouted "shucks....." I rolled over hugging Kurapikas waist. " I'm so bored! i'm gonna cry!" Kurapika blinked and smiled at me fondly. Gon looked at us oddly and Killua who was playing around with the fishing rod stopped to observe.  
Then my belly started rumbling i blushed slightly " That's it! i'm going to starve to death.....Gon~ Killua~ why did ya pick these trapdoors~ " 

I pointed at the boys who only tilted their heads and shrugged, i gasped and rolled over to them "That's mean! I demand you take responsibility!" Gon looked at me as I had rolled up and then crawled in between his crossed legs sitting down facing him with my both legs sprawled over each of his thigh's. his eyes instantly lowered to my lips then back up, a light dust of pink marring his cheeks. The kiss still fresh on his mind.  
"Th-then what would you have us do?" Gon asked as killua perked up "then wanna play some games?" I ended up facing Killua with interest "A game?" I smiled at the idea expectantly "Killua you play too! please~..." Killua nodded "sure, what about the peanut flick?.... or i know a few card games....but i have no cards."  there was a few seconds of stumped silence before i groaned and collapsed against Gon before there was a sudden sound above us. Then someone finally ended up falling into the room.

* * *

 "Oinky!?" 

I yelled out pointing at Tonpa who had fallen on top of Leorio. "This means we are finally going to leave this cursed room!" I jumped up and down in excitement not minding that Leorio and Tonpa had started fighting. A door showed up and we all walked through it and followed various hallways and mini courses before ending up in a large room reminding me of an RPG fighting arena. 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**I strolled over the small bridge leading to the square where my opponent was waiting for me and by the looks of it.... "A large land whale." I pointed making my opponent shake in anger as she ripped away her face cover. "What *stomp* did *stomp* you call me?" Gon and the others sweat dropped from the safety across the deep abyss.** _  
_**i didn't even hesitate to repeat myself not sorry at all "Land whale, man! i'm so disappointed".** _

* * *

 

Kousuke didn't flinch once despite the woman's huffing and puffing by now he was so disappointed that he just wanted to be over and done with the match.  
"So whale, what ya proposing? eating contest? _how else is she going to winn?_ he thought and yawned.  
"No, nothing like that.... i'm proposing a game." 

Kousuke: "a game?" 

She smirked, suddenly sending a look that made Kousuke stopped smirking and be on his guard  _such eyes.... i see, this might become troublesome._ "I see, you swing that way"  
Kousuke clarified and faced her fully. "So what game are you proposing" She pulled out a few cards.   
"A simple game of dare, if you refuse the dare you lose... if I refuse a dare you earnback a total of 5 hours that your friends lost. you just have to complete all my dares and you will win the game and any time you earned back in it. However we only have the amount of dares to use that shows in the card we'll draw."  

Kousuke played along pretending to think about it.  
Looking back at the others he deduced Leorio and them thought it to be safe... well, Kousuke gathered they didn't realise he was facing of a pervert.  
"What do ya think? should i say yes?" he asked.  
Leorio nodded along with Kurapika and Gon oddly Tonpa and Killua didn't look like they trusted the idea "Well..." Tonpa said, "It's not like i'm gonna object or anything" 

That made the it 2 against 3 huh? Kousuke harrumphed in slight. "Fine then... bring it cougar" Kousuke gracefully moved out to pull a card. However a voice from behind stopped me "Don't..." Killua looked unusually concerned, Gon and the others looked over at him. "Dame! he just agreed, so it's too late boi~yah." Gon looked at Killua.  
"Killua?" Killua frowned "Kousuke are you sure... you know what she is trying to do."   
Kurapika seemed to have begun to realise the implication. "Killua what's wrong?" 

Killua turned to the others "This is a prison, they are here because they did criminal stuff... not just robbery or murder, you think a simple game of dare would be harmless?"  
Tonpa turned to look over the field "And if he won't complete the dare we will lose and go home" Leorio thought it over for a second then a look of disgust rained over his face.  
"Why... is she...then!?!" a look of panic crossed his face.

Kousuke pulled a card and raised it above his head stopping their discussion "I'm becoming a hunter." displayed on the card was the 2 of spades.  
The woman pulled a random card and smirked showing it of "Hearts of 3, that leaved me a total of 3 dares and you a total of 2."   
The room got tense and Kousuke nodded "I'll start" she decides "My first dare for the day will be.......hmmm, oh yes! **I dare you, to..... let me kiss you my way for 60 seconds.** "

 


	7. Let me kiss you

**[previously]**

Kousuke pulled a card and raised it above his head stopping their discussion "I'm becoming a hunter." displayed on the card was the 2 of spades.  
The woman pulled a random card and smirked showing it of "Hearts of 3, that leaved me a total of 3 dares and you a total of 2."   
The room got tense and Kousuke nodded "I'll start" she decides "My first dare for the day will be.......hmmm, oh yes!  **I dare you, to..... let me kiss you my way for 60 seconds.** "

* * *

 

"WHAT!?" 

Gon did a double take "Ki-kiss...?" Leorio growled "what a despicable person"   
they couldn't see Kousuke's face at all as he had said nothing until "Wakatta*" He resigned himself knowing it was just the start... he had done this before afterall.  
The woman looked almost taken aback thinking the kid would have backed down.

She reached out quickly and with a greedy disposition, captured his one wrist above his head pulling him up towards herself, her other hand that had sneaked up at the back of his head forced him to face her as she clamped their lips together.  
The sudden unexpected force had him in slight shock as air was robbed from him. He forced himself to calm and breath through his nose. with a displeased moan he nearly whined at the disgusting feel of her tongue rubbing his own. 

His eyes dulled over as he let her do what she wanted...  _only 23 seconds left....._

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL??? HE'S JUST A KID FOR HEAVENS SAKE GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU HAG!!!"  Kousuke could hear Leorio yell, there was more arguments coming from over there.  _it's useless... you can't come over here... and you won't give up the exam for me... yell all you wan't._

The kiss ended shortly after as she let go of his head, thou she still had a tight grasp on his wrist. Kousuke who had been looking down now faced her making her eyes widen slightly in newfound attraction. With a simple tugg did he free himself from her hold "My turn,  I dare you give me back all the hours lost in the previous match with Kurapika and Leorio **."**

"Fine... honestly i thought you would aim for that." 

* * *

 

**[and with that 50 hours was returned]**

* * *

 

Kousuke ignored the others behind him.  
For some reason he couldn't look at them properly.... especially Gon...  _I told you.... i'm not someone you wanna protect Gon._  
  
"Then are you ready for the next dare honey?" She flirted making certain pepole growl and stomp like godzilla. She gave them a sadistic gleam "you sure are a cold little man honey.... look how upset they are for your sake, you know noone is forcing you to do anything why not just follow their request and give up?" 

"I wanna kill her..... I wanna fucking destroy her.... let me across damn it!!!" Leorio started to toss shit at the camera stuck on the wall.  
"For once i share your sentiment..... LET US OVER!!!" Kurapika suddenly yelled making Kousuke blink surprised.

 **(Through speakers):** That's against the rules.

 "FUCK THE RULES" Both of them yelled.

Kousuke held his ears. "Mou* just get on with it" He told the woman. She nodded and walked up to Kousuke "HEY! get away from him!" She looked up at them and somehow caught the eyes of Gon. She appeared slightly terrified then a truly grizzly grin painted her face "ara?* what's this? are you okay kiddo, such a scary face you have you feeling left out perhaps?"  Kousuke looked at her with a warning glare "Don't talk to him, he's not a part of this" She grins then like she has found something precious. 

"Oh~ i see how it is... well no matter no matter I like you so much better anyhow..." She leans over and whispers in his ear "you see I just love teasing little boys."  
"Now back to that dare of ours.... I will dare you to let me touch any part of you i desire, exactly how i see fit. Of Course i won't kill you or undress you and i will only do it for 2 full minutes." 

Kousuke sighed and accepted the offered blindfold tying it around his eyes "Just get it over and done with..." 

* * *

Thank's to the blindfold he could not see anything. However the hands trailing across his body, groping and pinching he felt and ignored. remaining calm and silent he counted the seconds. His breath hitched a notch as her clammy cold fingers slid in under his shirt. judging from the angle she was reaching around him she was kneeling infront of him. her fingers sliding around his back down along his sides her thumbs lightly rubbing his nipples.   
He bit back the familiar sensation building in his lower groin area, it disgusted him to be humiliated in this manner... stupid body and it's stupid reactions! he didn't want to be touched like this!   _just bare it.... I already decided to become a hunter... it's not like i haven't used my body to survive before... there is no reason to be ashamed!_  
  
Kousuke didn't realise he'd made a face... that his feelings were starting to slip. it was only when she stopped to roughly pull him into her as she fondled his but.  
biting back the whimper in his throat she giggled and untying the blindfold "Time's up~" He instantly backed away.  
He took a quick inhale of breath and adjusted his shirt and pants. He had only one dare left to use just like her. technically he was winning was he not? he had even reclaimed the lost time, He just had to make sure to endure the next and final dare. 

"My last dare.... I dare you to let the others off the hook."

Leorio: "What!?! you... Why would we leave you alone with her!?!" 

Kousuke: "Well, you ain't doing much besides yelling anyway." 

Woman: "Well now why would i do that? i could just refuse you know"

Kousuke rubbed his face as if in anger but when he looked back up his face and whole disposition had changed, right before her now stood the most alluring creature she's ever laid her eyes on. 

  

 

 

 "Nee~ Nee-chan, you'll make sure to fulfill the dare... right?"  Kousuke seductively trailed his fingers across his lips in a **( <<<== similar Ash-esque fashion)**

"...you will make sure.... **right?"**

 

 

She quickly nodded while openly drooling "Of...of course! anything you want Honey!" Kousuke felt angry at himself  _fuck! if i knew she was this easy to manipulate i'd done this from the start!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

A door opened to Kousuke's left the woman pulled out a camera "I fulfilled the conditions of your last dare, now you will allow me one final dare, I hope you are as photogenic as you look honey" Kousuke harrumphed "So that's why you have been feeling me up, Well let's hear it." She smiled reaching her hand out for Kousuke to take.  
"My final dare for you, is to spend 1 single hour in that room alone with me no questions asked." 

Looking at the camera Kousuke closes his eyes and walks up and she smiles. Ignoring the others loud protests.   
He ignores her offered hand and walks right into that room and she follows "OMG! it's really happening and i get to keep every single picture!" she skipped with joy.  
Looking over her shoulders she smirks at Gon who growls "If you hurt him.... i swear if you lay one single hand on him!"  

She sighs in mock empathy "Now I know you are jealous but baby it's not healthy making promises you can't keep... and right now you can't do anything right? just know i won't make him scream.... **much** " 

* * *

 

The door closed behind her and finally the bridge rolled out and Gon leaped at the large square bum rushing the now closed door. try as they did they could not budge the door.  
Gon kicked the door and screamed in anger before slumping infront of it.   
 **"fuck! fuck, Fuck! FUCK YOU!!!!"**

* * *

The room was simple, it had a small toilet, shower and table area with some couches.  
a tripod rested on the floor and he turned around at the muffled noise of yelling.... "Gon..." the woman giggled and nodded "you said something to rile him up did you not?"  
"Perhaps, Now honey i need you to follow through some poses and undress at my direction alright?"

"Sicko" 

"So they say, now strip" 

* * *

** [ 1 hour later ] **

As soon as the door slid open Gon was the first charging inside only to be faced with a empty room. No Kousuke and No pedophile..... "Kousuke!?! Kousuke are you here!?"  
"Geez, what's all the fuss?" looking too their right out from the restroom stalks a soaked and half dressed Kousuke.  
Wearing his pant's and undershirt partially soaked because of his dripping hair. "KOUSUKE!!!" Gon attacked the boy with a bone crushing hug.  
"Ow ow! your crushing me! I can't breath..." 

Next he was tackled by both Killua, Kurapika and Leorio all right on top of him bawling their hearts out.   
"oh for the love of- Get.. the fuck... OFF!"   
And with enough wiggling and struggling he was successful in crawling away from them grasping for breath and space he suddenly lacked.   
He now used the couch as protection "And stop that ugly ass crying! I can't make out anything you are all saying!"

Gon couldn't stop bawling and crawled after a terrified Kousuke who tossed at Gon everything he could reach and hold.  
Once again Hugging Kousuke who sighed in exasperation. "You sure you are not in pain? what did she do to you? did she hurt you?" Leorio ranted looking both ashamed and sorry. "She took pictures of me, you all did see the camera right?"   
"A camera, only pictures right?...." Kurapika inquired making Kousuke feel instantly defensive... why where they asking so much? just drop it already! "She took pictures you wan't details of that or what?" Kurapika blushed and quickly shut up.

Kousuke tugged at Gon "Now when you know i'm still breathing and kicking mind getting off so i can finish dressing?"  
Killua nodded and quickly tried pulling Gon away from me with little to no success. "Gon.... get off." _Why is he acting like he got raped?_

"No." 

Kousuke frowned "what? I said get off, I want to get dressed Gon." However Gon only hugged tighter.   
"Killua help me up" With his help Kousuke was standing while still being glued to Gon.  "Thanks" He grasped his shirts and looked at Gon "Oi, if you insist on hugging then hug a leg atleast, I can't get my shirt on with you choking me"

"I refuse"

Kousuke's face turned furious in an instant and by his own hand started to pry Gon off getting fed up "Stop acting like a baby! why are you being so damn difficult!"  
"I won't let you go!" Gon remained steadfast and in the worst possible time. "Fucking FINE BE THAT WAY THEN" Kousuke helped by his anger stomped into the toilet and closed the door locking it "I'm going to shit now you suit yourself!" The others had fallen over by the sudden rage.

"y-you thing Gon is going to be okay?" Leorio asked.  
"why don't you go and.... make sure?" kurapika remained hidden behind Killua.  
Killua remained silent looking at the door with unreadable eyes. 

 **(From inside the toilet)**  
Kousuke did his best to ignore the thick formerly known as Gon Freecs as he pressed out smelly lumps of poo into the toilet.   
Gon didn't let go at all, literary hanging on the poor boy who was only trying to conduct mothernatures callings.  
He wiped himself and climbed back up, flushed the toilet and pulled up his pants then washed his hands before kicking the door open quietly stalking through the room picking up his shoes, socks and shirt before walking through the second door "Are you all coming or not?" 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**I looked around in the room, the bed on which i had slept was damp with fluid. No doubt the residue of forgotten nightmares.... sitting up i let my feet touch the wooden floor, the room was silent except a ticking clock and outside the silent room.... and what of** **the lack of familiar chatter i had grown accustomed too these past days?  no matter how i strained my ears it was certainly nowhere to be found. I t** **ry to stand up  and to leave the bed, there was a familiar sense of dread and tiredness. Like life had been gradually repelled like a broken record.**

 **I sit back down on the bed and next to me someone starts to stir and then...there it is, that jabbing nausea was back.**  
**just like that time i... like any other time, then out of spite and confusion** **....this stabbing sensation.....why couldn't I face him properly? why did i try to hide it? why do i let him get to me?  I  already know that i'm something to** **simply cast aside, a dirty thing like me, who know nothing of tenderness....or how to feel for others.... worse than a killer....worst than the monsters who filled my childhood with muck and fragile illusions.**

**_"After this long...... How could I ever deserve a life with friends?, happiness and.....and..."_ **

**The person now awake behind me, unknowing of my inner turmoils yawned and wrapped her arm around my waist pulling me back against her bare body. her other hand scrolling through her camera. while speaking words in my ear i could care less for, She trailed her hands over my own bare body, with the skill of a nasty snake. her clammy fingers found their target and with little resistance i was pulled back onto my back.**

**I face her as she capture my lips in a kiss her face a greedy shade of red, her voice either loud in moans or shaky breaths. I was nothing but a tool for her perversions. My hands wrapped around their neck and in a swift second my smile had faltered,  my hands had wavered......**

* * *

I pull Gon's hair then i pinch him for the 25th time and end up groaning.  
Our small group of six tracking down the various tunnels and doors, Killua was walking next to me and Gon was hanging on me still while the adults in the group had kept their traps shut and their distance. "Killua, how far do you think we've gotten at this point?" I eyed his skateboard in slight jealousy. if it had been Killua hanging then i might had seduced him for a ride, pretending to be traumatized from the event before. 

"We still have two days to go but i'd say were a few flights down by now" Killua said, i guess he must be quiet bored now that Gon is only paying attention to himself.  
"I'm tired.... and my neck hurts.... Gon~ at least let me walk like a normal person already!" I looked at Killua with pitiful eyes ~~What the hell can i do to get him off!~~  i mouth to the ex assassin. Killua shakes his head just as clueless and i pout making my cheeks puff, Killua blushes and hides a few chuckles making me gasp in anger and turn to myself for help. _I tried everything to make Gon let go.....wait. what if i appeal to him by crying? I have tried brute force and threats even murder but i haven't used my sex appeal yet!_

I look at Killua and point to his pocket where i know his cellphone is and i mouth for him to hand it to me for a bit.  
when he does i quickly types a short memo. 

**-:Text:-**

Okay Killua i have a plan to make him let me go but i need you to head back to the others and stall them for me.

Killua reads the text: "....Why?"

Because i'm going to amp my act up a bit and i don't need mom and dad over there making it worse or getting in thee way.  
Please!!! my neck can't handle much more of this! only you can save me now Killua!

I give him the cutest (Help me out here) look and he quickly caves in.  
"Fine... but only this time." He huff and smile for real "Thank you Killua!" I could kiss the boy i swear! He blushes and quickly walks over to the others while i quickly turn the next corner out of sight and earshot. Thankfully Gon dosen't seem to have noticed me and Killua cahooting.   
  
I stop resisting and i take a shaky breath and lean into his arms... i wrap my arms around him and pretend that i was going to cry.  
It's like Gon finally returned to reality because he instantly lets up his hold on me "K-Kou....?" 

I smooch my face into his shoulder and let a few tears and hiccups out stopping him from talking "B-back the..re.. .... I don't want the others to know... I just wanted to help... I, I thought it was only a few pictures..." I whimper and i feel his hands on my shoulders. His hands are shaking "It was scary.... back out there... in front of everyone.... she touched me all over..... I was dumb, to think she would only take pictures....I'm sorry."

Gon shook his head and gave me a warm hug that for a moment stunned me and my fake crying "Gon....?"   
"It's not your fault.... Kou-chan is not at fault!.... I'm the one who is the dumb one, I always brag about protecting you... i made a promise to you, I promised i'd look after you."   
I i'm shocked when Gon starts crying "But what she said.... that i shouldn't make a promise i couldn't keep.... and in the end! I failed.... I failed you.... I don't deserve you! But i don't want to go away from you! I still want to be with you!"

"W-What do you mean....... be with me...." I am at a loss.

Then i freeze.... my eyes grow wide.... i stop thinking, because Gon is kissing me... really kisses me.  
He has me up against the wall my hand entwined in his as he push further and i can feel something warm and slippery force itself into my mouth licking my lips.  
My mind adjust by instinct and i let out a muffled moan because the kis was so sudden it robbed me of air.

This was not exactly what i had in mind.... when he said be with me, did he mean like this? how far does he intend to go?.... wait! no.... no, if we do it! if i let him then... then what?..... "No!" I pull away and loose my footing sliding down to the floor. "w-why did you kiss me? I don't understand.... I don't understand.... be with me.... I can't understand." Gon falls to his knees "I.... I love you... **It means i've fallen in love with you.** "    
  

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**"It means i've fallen in love with you."**

I blink then i shake my head, i look at Gon not quiet accepting what he had just told me. "love.... me?" Gon nod he is sitting infront of me awaiting an answer.  
He has stopped touching me and here i sit trying to recover from the kiss and confession.   
"But you kissed me....." I try to counter him.

Gon: "You kiss the person you love! it's natural" it didn't work, but he's saying some really strange things here.... kissing to show you love somebody?... in what world?  
Me: So.... you kissed me because you love me?...."   
Gon: "Yes." 

I frown and back up a bit "I... I won't be tricked!" I pointed at him accusingly making him flinch back a bit "Th-then what about her!" I try, "She kissed me! does that mean she loves me too!?" Gon shakes his head frowning "No! That's different! That was not love!" At his words i back off a bit affronted by his tone.   
"I...I know that!" I turn around feeling conflicted.

Killua: "Hey Kousuke? Gon? how far up did you two go?"   
Me: "oh right! i forgot... KILLUA OVER HERE!"   
Gon: "Kousuke!" 

I stopped briefly and listened to his next words "I... I love you" I turn to look at him and for once he's having a very un Gon ish look about him, for one i don't yell, i don't act... i look Gon dead in the eyes "No you don't" Gon frowns about to speak but i stop him "Gon." I don't know what face i made but the look of despair on Gon's face was clear as day. Killua and the others show up then, interrupting the moment.  

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

I lean back into the railings of the ship taking us all somewhere.  
I focus on the clear skies and the singing birds above letting my thoughts gather and unravel.... i had no idea what to think anymore.

???: "What are you doing?"  
Kousuke: "Killua?" I look at him as he stands next to me holding his skateboard under his arm leaning into the railing. A moment of silence pass us by until he glances down at me. "hmm?" I ask.  
Killua blushes and quickly looks away "N-no.... nothin'" He sits down rubbing the back of his head.  
"Killua?... can i ask you something?" he nods quickly and i let my body lean into him, my head now resting on his shoulder. "S-sure..." I let my eyes fall ever so lightly.  
"What is your family like?" 

Killua gave me a look that said (haven't i already told you?) I giggled slightly at his expression "Not like that Killua, I was wondering what you felt about them and...." I stopped myself before asking something else "You never told us about your siblings you know?" Killua remained quiet for a second before looking ahead into the horizon.  
Killua: "I have 4 of them actually."   
Kousuke: "oh?"   
Killua: "yeah, my oldest brother Illumi, who trained me alongside dad and then there's Milluki whose a pig, My little brother Kalluto whose a little bit cute but always hogs mom and then there's Alluka who i always played with before running away."

Kousuke: ".... you miss them?"   
Killua looked at me with horror: "Hell no!..... well perhaps Kalluto and Alluka everyone else are just annoying."  
I nod and say nothing else about it.... i cant understand the concept of missing anyone.... "Where's the others at?" I decide to direct my questions into the present.  
Killua shrugs "I just spoke with Gon, Leorio and Kurapika are over there by the food table." I nod.

**After our talk in trick tower, I had kept away from Gon and Gon had not chased after me, instead he had remained with Leorio and Kurapika.  
I guess he realised what an idiot he had been and decided to leave me be?**

Killua: "hey kou?"  
Kousuke: "yeah?"  
Killua: "Did you and Gon have a fight?" 

I opened my eyes "He's just sulking." Killua was curious but he chose not to pry about that.  
"Killua..... have you ever fallen in love before?"  
Killua "eep'ed" and held a hand over his beating heart "L-Love?!? M-Me? No!" I looked at him pointedly and he turned shy "....well, I guess... i kinda getting there."   
Kousuke nodded not understanding it at all "really?" Killua nods and looks like he's deciding over something.

Then he takes my hand and leads me inside the ship, we stop infront of our cabin (the five of you all share one for the night). He pulls me inside and shuts the door.  
Killua: "I think i'm getting there but im not sure..." I nodd.  
Kousuke: "okay?"   
Killua drops his skateboard and pushes me back first into the bed, I bounce with a slight yelp and gasp when Killua is there right above me, his lips only inches from mine and his blue eyes fills my sight. I quickly get what he means "I don't mind but...."   
Killua: "j-j-just don't talk! and close your eyes!!!!!"  
I nod feeling placed on the spot by his sporadic outburst, well.... if he's that determined. "Ok...." Killuas eyes grows in slight size. He gulps and i close my eyes, I feel a soft pressure on my lips and in response i gingerly hold his hand in a light squeeze.  
He squeezes back then he pulls away.

A few seconds pass... Killua looks down on Kousuke still keeping his eyes shut, then he erupts like a reddened kettle before quickly escaping the room. Kousuke opens his eyes, blinks like an idiot before choking on laughter "what the heck?"  XD


	12. Poor poor Leorio

I remain on the bed the door slightly ajar and i peer out through the round window at the bright blue sky. My laughter fading as i bask in the silence left behind for me. I dont know why Killua kissed me but it was funny watching him stutter and panic for a change. Killua seemed so cool and arrogant just like me though obviously he was still 'very, innocent' 

"Hehehe... I might tease him later."   
i plot this while taking the time to relax on the bed, my earlier sullen mood no longer present.   
I opened the round window and let the breeze waft inside the room as i laid back down thinking about getting some sleep. That's right, i should get some rest before we reach the next phase. I close my eyes and quickly find peace with the slight swaying of the boat and distant sound of waves and movements above deck. Before i know it the night creeps in and the others returns to the cabin Kurapika is the last one to walk inside and upon seeing me snoring away on the bed let's out a silent sigh. "I'm glad someone is getting some shut eye."  Leorio huffs but say's little else but an agreeing "yeah.... considering what he had to go trough today i'm not shocked...." Kurapika dosen't miss the pondering look on Leorio's face "What's on your mind?" Kurapika asks.

"Nothing... it's just, It occured to me that.... The kid didn't even flinch, his reaction back there, Kurapika. He thought nothing of it.... like what that heifer did to him was an event that was a part of his everyday life.... No kid could ever go through something like that and be this _blasé_ about it! i mean just look at Killua and Gon? and Killua's a fucking Killer for hire and even he had a reaction." 

Kurapika: "......."   
Leorio: "It creeps me out.... that stuff like this actually exists."   
Kurapika walked over to my sleeping figure and covered me with a blanket and removed my shoes placing them at the foot of my bed. "I agree, but i think we should focus on what we can do for him now, So something like this doesn't happen again." Kurapika and Leorio missed the obvious presence of Gon sitting right outside their room hugging his knees. Killua was leaning against the wall next to him.    
pretty soon Kurapika and Leorio fell asleep in their own beds and that left the two boys alone and awake.  
Killua: "Aren't you going to sleep?"  
Gon shook his head: ".....no, what about you Killua?" Gon looks up at him. Killua shakes his head then lightly scratch the top of his nose bridge.  
"I can go a few day's without." he glanced at Gon then back into the wall, this air of adultness felt so out of place to him. "Did you fight with Kou?" Gon flinched.  
"I saw you hangout with him earlier Killua.... did, did he say anything?" Killua blushed then waited for a few seconds.

"Yeah...." Killua confessed.  
"......." Killua didn't continue for a long while... "I asked the same thing i asked you and he told me you were just (sulking)..." Gon gasped and tossed Killua a frown.  
"Oh! you really are..." Killua concluded with no teasing in his voice at all.  
Gon just sighed then hid his face into his knees groaning "I can't help it! he's.... just so stubborn and confusing...." Killua looked down at Gon in understanding.  
"....you really got clingy back there, you knew he would get cross with you." Killua started.

Gon looked up with wet eyes.  
"I was just so furious at myself..... Mito-san and the old sailors back home told me before several times that there were people like her, and that i had to be careful."  
Killua sat down next to Gon "I've seen stuff like this before out on a jobb assignment now and then, though Dad and Aniki tried to filter the jobbs as good as they could."  
it was Gon's turn to look at Killua. Killua thought back on those days darkly "One of those hits was a rich pervert who lured kids into his home, his whole attic looked like butcher shop." Gon felt sick to his stomach.

Gon: "Was there any survivors?" His heart fell slightly when Killuas grim face soured.  
Killua: "When i got there, he was having his way filming his last victim.... she, didn't make it." Gon and Killua sat in silence for a while.  
"Killua?" 

Killua: "yeah?"   
Gon: "thank's"

"for what?" Killua tilts his head then moves away to stand.  
"hehe idk.... but talking with you made me feel better.... well, considering the subject wasn't all that fun."  
Killua smiled and huffed "well yeah, at least that bastards dead and forgotten now." The boys smiled and basked in the lighter mood until a pale face hovered closely above them. "ohhh~ So this is where you two little shit's are? telling war stories without me?" 

Killua & Gon: "Whaahh!" 

Kousuke: "Relax boy's, geeze..." I smiled at them and plonked myself in between them pulling Killua back with me down onto the floor.  
wrapping my arms around them i grinned "Enough pouting, let's just enjoy the fact that we have the best shoot of making Oreo's morning utterly miserable and hilariously memorable." Gon and Killua flushed bright pink.  
I pulled out a bag of makeup marked in suit symbols and a grand marker. "where did you get that?" Killua asked.  
"Hisoka and Kurapika!" I grinned and looked at Gon with a bright smile making the later forget about sulking "Com on~! before they wake up!" The boy's for better or for worse allowed me to pull them towards Leorio and Kurapika. 

Soon the morning arrived and as expected Leorio indeed made the morning loud and memorable.  
Gon was captivated by the target by his affections, thou rejected he couldn't help but feel the familiar pitter patter in his chest. Kousuke's smile at these moments made him look so utterly endearing and innocent.   
Gon couldn't shake of the feeling nor did he want to.... **_I won't give up... it's moment's like these that makes me remember why you feel so special..._**


	13. Chapter 13

I was walking around the island near the stranded ship.  
The small privat helicopter hovering across the ocean away from us all with the promise of returning as soon as possible.  
Most of us all thought it was yet another test because noone of the Hunter comiteé remained, not even the captain of the lesser ship now stranded in this cemetery of stranded ships. The island forest was located on a high cliff eroded by the salty sea.   
along the hostile banks remained several cavities where sweet water met salt water, the smal stripe of sand housed the building of a bonfire and lazy applicants.  
others had decided to move further inside to find some food and water while others like myself loitered around having a look at the large cargo ship.

I haven't seen Killua, Gon or the others in a while.  
i guess they might have moved onto land?.... wait, no i see Leorio at the shore waving Kurapika off.  
looks like Kurapika was one of the guys moving out to find water.

"Killua! I said no!" I can hear Gon protest from somewhere on the opposite side of the large cargo ship.   
"come on Gon, just a little peek! aren't you curious what could be inside one of the containers?" Killua and Gon was messing with the leftover containers?  
Leorios scolding voice reached them quickly "Hey! Gon, Killua.. Get your but's back to shore and help set up camp,"   
Killua and Gon groaned.  
"No groaning allowed! also go see where Kousuke is while your at it, i don't like you out there. what if you all fall into the currents or get snatched by a jelly?"

Gon's voice raised in volume "Fine!"  
Killua: "tsk! No fun!"  
Gon: "He's just trying to look out for us Killua."  
Killua: "hmpf!..... let's just find Kou and get back then."

My eyebrow raised itself _Kou?.._..   
Nicknames? what a bother i think to myself with a grin and quickly climb away inside the old cargo ship.   
_Kill and Gon could listen to Nanny if they wanted but not me_. I was going to make this little act of rebellion count.

I walked around and tried a few doors, careful about keeping it down but the rusty old things wouldn't budge at all! all i could do was rummage around in already unlocked cabins and the smal hallways. I didn't find much and i almost forgot about hiding from Kill and Gon when i came face to face with a small hatch.  
it was busted enough that i could get it open and peek inside.  
The small hatch opened up into a large cavity with a ladder closed to it "Whoa! Better get a light.... flashlight." I  wasn't going to go down.  
i just wanted to see what the room was for.  
I found a locker room after a while of searching and there was flashlights, coats, boots and helmets, the whole package.  
I played around with the cleaner looking ones.  
posing and roleplaying infront of a mirror for a good five min before going back to that catch not bothering to put the stuff back.  
I tried a few flashlights and one of them worked. "yes!" i quickly leaned closer my upper body leaning inside i swiftly shone around to see a large room filled with rusty water and all kinds of boxes and containers. "Another storage space?" 

There was no source of lights besides my own and the air was pungent and moist.  
"yeah... it's too stinky down there." I concluded so i decided to explore elsewhere.  
"huh?.....AHhhhhh!!!!"   
There was a sudden movement right next to my face.  
I instantly let go of the hatch and slipped into the gaping blackness.  
I gripped  the ladder and noticed what had startled me.... a large rat.  
Before i could scare it away or climb back up the ladder groaned and almost gave in to my weight... rust smearing my fingers.   
"Nnn- Shit! no no! HELP!!!!"   
The rat startled by my cries vanished as i helplessly dangled in the air.  
the flashlight hit one of the floating bags and a sea of shrieks and mixture of browns and blacks scattered.  
That cavity wasn't as empty of life as i had thought. "If I fall in there.... I'll die!!!"  I could see the hungry glimmer in their eyes as they knowingly observed me and my struggles.  
i didn't have to strain my imagination to know what they was going to do to me when the ladder gave away.

 

"HELP!!!! ANYONE!! GON! KILLUA!! PULL ME UPP!!!!"   
It felt like an eternity.  
I couldn't hold myself up for long.... either i was going to lose grip or the ladder would give in first.... i couldn't belive i'd die like this.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHh!"  
Was my cries even reaching anywhere?

I closed my eyes when a hand reached inside and grabbed me, quickly pulling me up and out from the dark.   
The ladder fell over with a large noise less than a second after. I looked at the hatch in fright quickly kicking it shut.  
"Why were you down there in the first place?"   
That voice?   
"Are you okay?"   
Killua???

I turn around to see that it was indeed Killua.  
He was giving me his usual grin and shitty confidence speech, I was instantly overcome with the euphoria that i was still alive.  
So I tackled my rescuer with a tight hug "ouf!! h-hey!!" I ignored his protests.  
-:sniffs:- ... I mushed my face into the nape of his neck. i thought i was going to end up as rat food!  
Killua didn't really know what he should do....  a part of him.... a tiny part of him, wanted to kick him off because his heart was doing painful flip flops.  
he wasn't even ready mentally! but the larger part of him...the mushy part of him didn't have the heart to.  
Killua forced himself to relax and tried to pat Kousuke's hair.

Kou picked just that second to move away and in this pose it looked like Killua was going to hug him!.  
the runaway assassin turned into a frozen angry teakettle.  
"Omg Killua! I was about to turn into rat food! Thank you!!!!" 

"N-No problem...." Killua quickly returned his hand and adverted his eyes looking away.  
He helped Kousuke back onto his feet and himself. "L-Leorio said to regroup at the beach...." Before all this rat shit, i was scoffing at the idea but now there was no other thing i wanted more in life. I hug Killua's arm tightly and nod in agreement.   
"Lead the way hero."   
Killua tried to pull me off "Do you have to cling?!" >///<

"YES!!! I was almost eaten by a sea of rats! Have you no heart?"  
I insisted. "F-Fine!!!" Killua shouted and we started walking back to upper deck. Killua looked at Kousuke now and then wearing those oversized boots and coat... the helmet stuck on his head... did he have to look cute??? Can't he see how embarrassing this was??? what if someone saw them together?   
"Killua?!.... Kou!?" that was definitely Gon.

"GON!!!!!!"   
Kousuke cried out "We're right here!!!".  
Killua and Kousuke stepped back into the light of the large cargo deck.   
Gon rushed up towards them and Kousuke let go of Killuas arm to jump attack Gon who caught him almost falling overboard.  
"You won't belive it! I was about to become rat food and then Killua my angel.... Literary, pulled me out before the ladder broke and led me back into the light!"  
Both Killuas and Gons face fell slightly "Wtf!?! why are you looking so down?? ..... noway!? you wanted me to be eaten???" Kousuke gasped and backed away from the both of us.  
Killua and Gon quickly shook their head "NOOOO" 

in truth. Killua and Gon was disappointed.  
Killua, for Kousuke let go of him and smothering Gon.  
Gon, because Kousuke called Killua his (Angel) and that Killua not Gon himself had been the one to rescue Kousuke.  
Both of them was very jealous indeed. there was no way they would admit all that.  
"Then why are you making such depressing faces?" Kousuke was suspicious.   
Killua: "Well now that we are all here we have to go back to Leorio."

Kousuke: "........"  
Kousuke: "Oh.... you did mention going back."  
Kousuke grabbed Killua and Gon and stalked over to the island, the sun was setting and he could see Kurapika and Leorio arguing once again.  
"Let's go, i'm tired about this cargo death trap anyway." 

   
  
  


End file.
